


The Fool's Gold Fooled Him No More

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one time, Magnus and Camille had believed they had a future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool's Gold Fooled Him No More

At one time, Magnus and Camille had believed they had a future.

It was something Magnus had never imagined he would see with anyone; for one thing, there was the little matter of his immortality that would always get in the way, and yet with Camille, it didn’t matter, for she was immortal too. He saw Camille as the person who made him laugh, the person who understood him in a way no one else had, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his days with.

Yet when she fled London after the farce that was the Shadowhunters’ attempt to expose De Quincey for crimes that later turned out not to be his, it became clear to him that she was not the woman he had believed, for she had fled without a thought for him, had taken up with a mundane and Magnus believed would never have returned to him had the mundane not so suddenly died. And her actions in assisting the Shadowhunters at all arose from her love for the late Ralf Scott; it was still him, even now, and would always be him, and never Magnus.

The scales had fallen from his eyes; the fool’s gold fooled him no more. Camille did not love him and never would. For his own sanity, he would turn his back on the relationship, walk away.

Somewhere out there was, or would be, someone who could love Magnus for himself. This person was not Camille, and Magnus was determined to find them one day.


End file.
